When I Love You Loses It's Meaning
by xxFaking Smilesxx
Summary: "Does our love love mean anything to you anymore? How can you, in one day, decide you don't want me?" Based off Big Time Desidion with a little more meaning and feelings from everyone. **Isn't neccisaraly going to end the same.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second story ever on here, so if you like this check out More Then Words. Or, check out Iniquity by Evix. She's a special writer, so CHECK IT OUT! ;)**

**So this so kinda like the Jo and Lucy thing with my own twist. Lucy isn't the Lucy we all know and love, but she's just as great.**

**Disclaimer: I totally dont own BTR :)))**

_**"Love doesn't last, so why try? Because there's always going **_

_**to be someone new."**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

Kendall heart broke as the plane flew off. _I will never love again_, he had told himself. Logan, James, and Carlos felt bad for the blonde. He and Jo had been really close and he was devastated when he found out she got the role in a new movie. Kendall had acted happy for her, because he knew if he told her to stay, it would haunt him for a long time.

* * *

It was raining, poring, now. Kendall found this a great opportunity to take a walk.

It had been three months since his soul mate left. Kendall had recovered from his heartbreak, but the empty feeling was still there. The feeling that kept nagging at him, telling him he was missing something, something important. Something that needed to fill the vacant position.

Kendall continued down Tripath Avenue. The rain hadn't let up at all, so the lonely blonde was soaked in tears from the clouds.

He took a turn that led him in the park. Kendall remembered how he and Jo had had their last date here.

_Jo stared at Kendall thoughtfully. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay Kendall. Just say the word."_

_He stared back, putting in so much effort to not tell her to stay. "This is your dream, Jo. Why would I get in the way of that?"_

_Jo let one tear slip._

_"I love you Jo."_

_"I love you Kendall."_

_They leaned in to kiss each other, the second to last kiss before Jo left for New Zeland._

Kendall looked around through the water droplets. Then he heard the soft voice of a young female singing.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever   
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
If I could   
Just hold you  
Tonight

The song the girl sang reminded Kendall so much of Jo. He would walk a thousand miles to see her.

The female appeared in his sight. She was shorter than Kendall by an inch or two. Her hair was a coacoa brown with matching eyes. She wore a plain black t-shirt with navy blue skinny jeans and black converse. The girl looked cold by the way she was shivering. It was fifty eight degrees out.

Kendall made his way over to the girl and tapped her wrist. She turned around and reveled that she had been crying. Kendall took off his jacket and laid it gently on her shoulder. She gave him a half smile.

"Kendall." He whispered.

"Jordan." She whispered back.

For the first time in a long time, Kendall's mind was off Jo. But little did he know that it wasn't going to last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to xXTEARxSTAINxMYxFACEXx for following and favoriting!**

* * *

Two days. Two days was all it took for Jordan and Kendall to become best friends.

"Come on, Jordan," Kendall pleaed. "Just tell me."

Jordan giggled as Kendall continued to chase her around Big Time Rush's apartment.

"Picture time," She said has she took a snapshot.

Kendall was exhausted but he didn't want this to end. He had had the time of his life with Jordan and didn't ever want her to leave just like Jo had.

_Jo._

Kendall slowed to a stop as he thought of his previous girlfriend. Jordan came up to him and gave Kendall a hug.

"Just remember all the fun times you had with her, and how she's out living her dream probably thinking of you." Jordan wasn't fond of Jo from what she'd heard, but it was better for everyone if she comforted Kendall, rather than diss his ex-girlfriend.

Kendall glanced up at Jordan. "Thanks Jordan. I guess it's just hard to stop thinking about her when everything turns back to Jo.z'

Jordan nodded. "But you know what? It'll get easier. You may or may not find a new person, but it'll get easier. Trust me."

Right then Kendall saw a slight glimpse, just a glimpse, of sadness in her eyes. Then he believed her. He knew she was right, but he didn't know why. Had Jordan been through this? Had this happened to her too?

Then she caught his attention again. "What are you thinking about?"

Kendall was taken back. No one had ever asked him such an in dept question. "What do you mean?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I-I was thinking about you."

Jordan gently grabbed Kendall's hands. "Then think aloud."

"Have you been through something like this before?"

Jordan briefly squeezed his hands once more.

"You can tell or ask me anything, you know that, Kendall? I'll always be here, whenever you need me. Promise."

"Anything?" Kendall pushed on.

"Anything."

"Has this happened to you before?"

Jordan pressed her lips together and looked down. "Yeah."

"D-Do you mind telling?" Kendall stuttered in an un-Kendall like manner.

She raised her head and kept it there. "Not at all." Jordan moved to the floor before continuing. "I was in a New York cafe when I ran into this guy, Austin. We had some laughs and he invited me over. We were instantly a thing. Austin always took me to Times Square to watch the New Years ball drop. Then my parents decided they were moving back home to Seattle, so Austin said I could stay at his apartment. One night he left saying he was visting some friends and came home drunk. He had a beer bottle and hit me with it. The when I finally woke up, I left and never looked back." Jordan swallowed. "So, there I was, wandering around NYC when I run into another guy. But it was one of my old neighbors from Seattle. He was 19, three years older than me at the time. Justin asked what I was doing on the streets of the Big Apple and said I could stay with him. So, again, after a while, he became my boyfriend. Then, almost a year later, he dumped me on the streets. Told me he couldn't to it anymore, couldn't be my boyfriend. It broke my heart because we had been together fo almost a year and we had grown even closer than in Seattle." Jordan looked up at Kendall like he was going to judge her.

But he didn't. If anything, it was the opposite. "I'm so sorry Jordan. I-"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Kendall. Just a mistake I made at sixteen." Jordan gently interrupted.

Kendall then said what he had searched for to say. "I'm always here for you too, Jordan. You know that too, right?"

Jordan gave him a half-smile. "I know."

* * *

~Two months later~

Jordan put the camera in front of her and Kendall's face. "Smile."

They had hung out at the park all day. "We better head back, but we can hang out at our apartment."

Jordan giggled. "Or my place. It's quiet there and we can talk about more stuff there."

Kendall smiled. Such a Jordan thing to say. Once they got in the elevator, Kendall started talking about what was on his mind, something he only did with Jordan. "I know some guys have hurt you before, but... I really want to be the first that hasn't."

Jordan's face shot up so it was directly in front of Kendall's. "Are you serious?" Her voice was soft but full of meaning.

"Does this tell you?" Then he leaned in and kissed her.

The elevator doors opened and revealed the one girl who had just been replaced.

Jo.

"Jo?!" Kendall sputtered out.

"Kendall?" Jo said, entirely shocked

* * *

**DON'T DROP THIS STORY YET. IT WON'T END THE SAME. But that doesn't mean it will end in Jordan's favor either...**

**Mysterious...**


End file.
